Final Fantasy and Sailor Moon Jeopardy *REPOST*
by TerraZeal
Summary: Reposted this...sorry,but this probably won't be updated unless I get alot of good reviews.
1. The Games Begin...

Final Fantasy, Sailor Moon Jeopardy  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon,Final Fantasy, or Chrono Cross. I do not want to own Mamoru either(like Cuteclutzybunny who seems like she wants to sue Naoko for custody of that freak). I want to own Sephy, Vinny, Cid, Rufus, Reno, and Seifer! I love Sephiroth!!!!!! I am glad I don't own Serge either. He's an idiot. No offense to anyone. Sorry for bashing a lot of characters in this story. I am not sorry for bashing Mamoru! I do not own Jeopardy.  
  
  
Cid: Hello and welcome to a @#!$*& episode of Jeopardy! I am your @#!$!%^* host Cid   
Highwind! Now let me introduce our @#*$*& contestants! This is @$#%& partner week!And a !@#$%^ special series where there are @#$!%^ 5 sets of partners! I will let our contestants  
say a few words about themselves!  
  
Cuteclutzybunny: HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! I LOVE MAMORU!!!!!!!! I HATE USAGI BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS TRIES TO STEAL MY MAN!!!!!!! MY PARTNER IS MY SUPER DUPER MEGA HOTT LOVE MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mamoru- Hello. I am a hottie. I am in love with that blonde ditz cuteclutzy.I am just sooooo hottt!!!! I am sooooo gorgeous! I have the best hair in the entire world!! Just ask Clutzy!  
  
Cid: Okkkkkaaayyy..... that was weird. Now our next contestants.  
  
Rinoa: I love Squall! He is soooo cute! Looky! My Squallypoo is in the audience! ::looks into the audience and acts blonde:: I tried to get him to be my partner but he just said "...Whatever". So I took it that he didn't want to do it! ::she starts to cry:: WHHAAA!  
  
Selphie: TEEEHEEEE!!!! I GET TO GO ON A COOOOOLLLL GAME SHOWW!!!! MY PARTNER IS SOOOO COOL!!!! SHE IS A SORCERESS!!! ISN'T THAT COOL???  
  
Cid: I think Selphie has had way too much !@#$!% coffee. And Rinoa probably has an IQ of !@#!$! -99999. !#@$% idiots! Now on to our next coup-oops I mean contestants!  
  
Fujin: RAGE  
  
Raijin: yeah, RAGE, ya know?  
  
Fujin: KICK  
  
Raijin: Owww, ya know?  
  
Cid: That was a short introduction...!@#!@$@!!$@!$&(#$*#@*$@&!(&()*)$#@*$()!@#*(! Sorry....I just had to say that! The next @#(*()@#$*@ contestants will now speak!  
  
Minako: WOOWWW! This is so totally cool! I finally get to be a star! I'm so happy!::looks at her partner, Serge from Chrono Cross:: If this moron doesn't screw my dream up!  
  
Serge: ...What? I didn't get the question!  
  
Minako: He didn't ask a question yet! You stupid baka! You are going to screw everything up for me!  
  
Serge: I still don't get the question.  
  
Minako: UGGHHHH!!!!! WHY ME!!!???  
  
Cid: I think you're all a bunch of !@#$%^*(*&&$! Ah...oops! I mean really smart people! Yeah, that's what I meant. Really. Now our last contestants!  
  
Sephiroth: Why me?  
  
Cloud: I will get every question right! I promise! Really.  
  
Sephiroth: You have an IQ even lower than Cait Sith's. If that's possible.  
  
Cloud: What's IQ?  
  
Sephiroth: See?  
  
Cait Sith: (appears out of nowhere) HEEYY MY IQ IS Nnjtik htat low! I'm really tall! I know what 1+1 is! It's 34329842719853275891237! SEE??????!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: ::kills Cait Sith:: stupid!  
  
Reeve: ( in Shinra building) !@#^&(*! Now I will have to make another one! How come no one likes me? ::crys:: All I ever did was build Cait Sith! ::PHS rings:: Hello?  
  
Sephiroth: (on PHS) That's why no one likes you! Stop making those stupid robots and maybe you'll be better liked!!! Wait... You are those stupid robots!  
  
Reeve: I not stupid!  
  
Sephiroth: Rrrrright  
  
Cid: Let's just get on with the @#!$!*%( show before someone else get killed! Okay the categories are....  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME. If you do not like it just don't review it at all. If you do like it then by all means review! 


	2. The Games Continue...

Final Fantasy, Sailor Moon Jeopardy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Don't wanna own Mamoru. Blah,blah,blah. Love Sephy.  
  
  
Cid: Okay the !@#$%& categories are Balamb Garden, Sailor Senshi, Shinra HQ, Hentai-oops! I mean Henshin! Really. Okay Henshin, Chrono Cross, and !@#&*( Bishonen/Bishojo. Okay, Cuteclutzybunny and Mamorugly-oops! I mean !@#&!$*) Mamoru! Really. You get to go first.  
  
Mamoru: Bishonen/Bishojo for 100 gil please! I KNOW ILL BE IN IT! I AM THE HOTTEST BISHONEN ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: Okay...for 100gil. How old is Vincent Valentine?  
  
Cloud: ::buzzes in:: OHHH!!!! HE IS 1321444 years old!  
  
Sephiroth: Please let me answer! What is 57?  
  
Cid: I'm sorry you already answered. Its wrong.   
  
Sephiroth: What? That moron made me get a question wrong! DIE CLOUD! ::kills Cloud::  
  
Cid: Okay...I guess we have to substitute. Okay...Reno you're up!  
  
Reno: Hehe...cool I get to be on a game show. ::waves his electro-mag rod around:: this is what will happen to you if you get the question wrong Sephy!  
  
Sephiroth: DON'T CALL ME THAT! And I would really like to see you try to hurt me!  
  
Reno: ....  
  
Rude: (appears out of nowhere) hey! That's my line!  
  
Cid: Let's just !@#$%^ continue! Clutzy and Mamorugly ( Cid doesn't bother to correct himself) you are still on the board!  
  
Cuteclutzybunny: OKAY!!!! I WILL LET THE HOTTTESST MOST GORGEOUS BISHONEN CHOOSE FOR ME!!!!  
  
Mamoru: I can't choose them all clutz! I'm too cute to have to do too much!  
  
Cid: Conceited @#$%-I mean idiot,I mean dork, I mean-awww @#$% it! Pick a @#$%^& category!  
  
Cuteclutzybunny: OKKKAAAYYYYYY!!!!! BISHONEN/BISHOJO FOR 200gil PLEASE!!!!!! WHAT'S GIL?????  
  
Cid: @#$%^*&(*!  
  
Cuteclutzybunny: O.o  
  
Cid: Okay for 200gil...What is Mamorugly's dubbie name?  
  
Cuteclutzybunny: OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ITS DARIEN SHIELDS!!!!!!!!  
  
Cid: Wrong.  
  
Cuteclutzybunny: WHATTTTTTTT???????!!!!!!!  
  
Reno: ::buzzes in:: Who is Darien Shields? ::smirks::   
  
Sephiroth: Maybe I underestimated you.   
  
Reno: Hehe.  
  
Cid: That's correct for 200gil. Sephiroth,Reno you're on the board. Please choose a @#$%^& category.  
  
Sephiroth: Shinra HQ for 100gil.  
  
Cid: Who is the highest ranking general ever?  
  
Sephiroth: ::buzzes in:: Oh! That's me!  
  
Cid: ...@#$%^& What's wrong with you people!? Don't you know how to play Jeopardy?  
  
Cloud: ::is dead:: ::but knows the answer::  
  
Serge: ::buzzes in:: Who is General Caraway?  
  
Minako: URRGAHHHH!!!!  
  
Rinoa: My dad wasn't in SOLDIER was he? DADDY!? WERE YOU A SOLDIER GENERAL?!  
  
Caraway: (appears out of nowhere) What's wrong honey?  
  
Rinoa: I miss MOMMY!!!!!  
  
Cid: SERGE? That's @#$%^& wrong! It's Who is Sephiroth! Reno,Seph you are still on the board.  
  
Sephiroth: Don't call me that! My name is Sephiroth!  
  
Reno: Hentai for 100gil please!  
  
Cid: That's @##$^% Henshin stupid!  
  
Reno: I like Hentai.  
  
Cid: Me too. Wait! I'm the host! I have to ask questions not think about porno! Ok, choose a category.  
  
Reno: Balamb Garden for 100gil.  
  
Cid: Who is the Headmaster of Balamb Garden?  
  
Fujin: BUZZ  
  
Raijin: Who is Cid Kramer, ya know?  
  
Cid: !@#@!$@!$*&($* WHY DOES HE HAVE MY NAME!!!??? ONLY I CAN BE CID!!!!  
  
Final Fantasy Freak in the Audience: There's a Cid in every game! All but number ONE! I LOVE FF!!!!!!! CAN I HAVE ALL OF YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!!!!??? PLEASE???!!!  
  
Cid: @#$%! How can there be so many mes?   
  
Fujin: BUZZ  
  
Raijin: What is I don't know ,ya know?  
  
Cid: ^_^`  
  
Fujin: SWEATDROP  
  
Cid:@#$%$)!*$)!@#*$)@#%*#)@*%)!#@%*&@#)%&@#&%#@*%*#@*$*#@$)@#*%&#@%!)(*#%)#@!*%)#@*%&!)#@*%!#@&%!&%*!#@*%)!@#*%)@!#%&#@)&$@)#&$@)(!&)(%!#*%!)($%*&$#(%&$#^)(*$#)^*$#)^*!)#$*!^!)$#!^*$#!*^!*#$*!$#&#!$)(*%!#@%&*!!($#%&$#%!&($#%&!$)#%*)$#%*!)$#%*!$#*%!*&$%*!$#*%$#!*%*!$#*%!*#$*%$#&  
Okay....I'm okay. Really. Raijin Who is Cid Kramer is right. The board is still yours.  
  
Fujin:BALAMB GARDEN  
  
Raijin: Balamb for 200gil ya know?  
  
Cid: Who created SeeD?  
  
Selphie: ::buzzes in:: OHHHH!!! I KNOW! I KNOW! WHO IS EDEA KRAMER!?  
  
Cid: That's @#$%^& right! For 200gil!  
  
Rinoa: COOL! I got one right!  
  
Selphie: Huh? I got it right!  
  
Rinoa: I did!  
  
Selphie: Nuh uh! ME!  
  
Cid: !@#$%^  
  
Selphie/Rinoa: O.o  
  
Rinoa: Okay. I WANT SQUALLYPOO FOR ME!!!  
  
Cid: WHAT? That's it! You're disqualified! You must leave the island immediately! Oops! Wrong show! Get the @#$% out!  
  
Rinoa: DADDY HE WAS MEAN TO ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Caraway: ::smacks Rinoa:: you idiot! You could've won a million dollars! That's what the show's called right?  
  
Cid: YOU STUPID @#$!%^! ITS NOT WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONARE!  
  
Caraway: Oh! That's a good show!  
  
Cid: ::pushes a button under the host's stand:: (Caraway and Rinoa fly through the ceiling and destroy the Highwind)  
  
Cid: !@#@!$#@#@(&%($#!&%($#*&%$#()*%)$#*&%)$#*&%@)$#*&%)$#@&%&$#@%)@#&$%)&)$#*%)$#%*$#@)%*&$#*%*$#@%*$#%*#)$@*%)$#*%)$#%*&$#&%$#(%&*$#)(%&*)$#%*)$#*%$#*%)$#*%$#&%!$#)(&%@(#*%)!#$%*$!)%$*%*)$#!*%)*$#!%*)$#*%  
  
Cid: We need someone to replace Rinoa. ::looks at his waiting list:: Uh oh...  
  
Selphie: WHAT?! WHAT!?  
  
Cid: Maybe I should just skip this person...  
  
Selphie: Who IS IT!? TELL me NoW! BefoRe I gO cRaZy!  
  
Cid: Too late.oops I mean ahh ummm you're smart! Really. I guess I have to say it....Irvine Kinneas...why me?  
  
Irvine: Hey there sexy ladies!  
  
Ladies in the audience: HELLO IRVINE! WE WANNA GO OUT WITH SEIFER!  
  
Irvine:O.o  
  
Seifer: ( comes from the same place as Cait Sith and Caraway) Hey! I'm so sexy! Yeah!  
  
Mamoru: IM SEXIER THAN YOU. YOU STUPID SCAR-FACED FREAK!  
  
Clutzy: I THINK HE IS SO HOTTTTTTTTT!!!! I LOVE MY MAMO-CHAN!!!!! MARRY ME MAMORU!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seifer: Who are these two UGLY idiots?  
  
Clutzy/Mamoru: UGLY!!!??  
  
Seifer: Okkaaay...they have a major problem.  
  
Cid: That's enough of your @#$%^& stupidity! We haven't even finished round one!!!!  
@#$%!#%!  
  
::they all finish round one without trouble:: ::Sephiroth and Reno are winning with 2000gil::  
::Cuteclutzybunny and Mamorugly are losing with -3000gil.::  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
Did you like? Same as before. If you don't like it keep it to yourself. If you do like it then go ahead and tell me! I LOVE SEPHIROTH!!! I AM SEPHY'S GIRL!!!! YAYY! 


End file.
